


Waiting for you

by Another_Daughter_of_Hades



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But he's working on it, Caleb has a higher charisma than Molly and it's a fact, Caleb still has issues, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Self-Indulgent, a bit OOC, musician Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Daughter_of_Hades/pseuds/Another_Daughter_of_Hades
Summary: In which Caleb and Molly have a chat and Molly is promised a serenade.





	Waiting for you

Caleb had a viol.

All of them knew it, it was too big of a thing to hide, even in that coat with a seemingly infinite amount of pockets. Something else the party knew about that viol was that no one was allowed to touch it. They had no idea if the wizard could even play it, with the instrument never being taken out of its leather wrapping.

That information was found out immediately upon meeting the wizard, after all, Jester would not miss to point it out whining about “a good time and that cool folk dance they watched earlier”.

“I do not play” was all Caleb said about the question since then never bringing it up.

Molly was curious though, more so when they were interested in someone, and very insistent too. So when the moment presented itself they took a chance.

The two of them have been having this strange dance around each other of which Molly didn’t know what to think of. It was just stable enough to make the tiefling think they could get away with a few innocent questions.  

 It was a peaceful night. The Nein were taking turns sipping from Nott’s flask in front of the warmth of the campfire, one by one falling asleep pleasantly warmed up by the alcohol. Only Yasha seemed to through them a meaningful look before leaving them to the sole sound of Caleb’s scribbling feather.

“Caleb?”

“Yes?” he answered absentmindedly without looking up from his parchment

The tiefling moved from across the redhead next to his side making noise as they do so as not to startle their companion. No words were said between them as Molly sat next to their companion, close enough to feel the warmth coming from the other but not enough to touch. They hugged their knees and laid their head on their arms looking straight at the smoldering fire. And now, with Caleb’s full attention on them, they spoke.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, you said you don’t play the viol…” they turned to see the reaction on Caleb’s face, no readable expression to be found, before continuing “But I couldn’t help but notice, your fingers, the ones on your left hand, they’re quite calloused”

“Very perceptive of you, Mollymauk. If you could only pay as much attention on your night watch.”

“Aw Caleb your jokes are getting better! Still you’re avoiding the question.” They gestured toward the wizard’s left hand “May I?”

To Molly’s immense surprise, the wizard actually offered his left hand for inspection despite the reluctance they both knew he felt. He looked down the ground as he did so. The tiefling sat up straighter taking the other’s hand in theirs.

The hand was cold from holding it in the exposure of the wind, perhaps holding down pages as its counterpart was working. Molly was running their thumb through Caleb’s fingertips, proving that they were indeed calloused from playing the viol, before covering the hand in hope to heat it up and because they couldn’t let themselves miss this opportunity.

“So you don’t play, but you can?”

It was more of an inquiry for an explanation than a question, an unspoken _“Why?”_ left hanging in the air.

“I can.” the wizard confirmed without making a move. He didn’t seem upset so Molly took it as an invitation and asked directly.

“Why don’t you?”

Caleb smiled a nostalgic smile and shrugged not looking from the ground as he spoke.

“I had no desire to play the viol. It just proved to be useful.”

“Did you ever enjoy it?”

“I did eventually learn to enjoy it, ja.” He cut himself off. And looked towards Molly’s direction searching for their face in the dim light.

“Mollymauk?” Caleb slipped his hand away from its place in between Molly’s “I may feel unable to play the viol, however I would like to sing you something?”

“Oh please do, it would be my pleasure.” They felt the urge to cuddle up to Caleb as the fire burned out. “Just if you’ll let me…”

They tried to move closer and soon halted their movement as they saw their companion flinch. They tried not to feel disappointed. As if Caleb could sense it he threw his coat over Molly’s shoulders as an apology. Tieflings were more susceptible to cold so they gladly accepted the warmth and tried not to focus on the distinct smell of the wizard that now enveloped them.

“Maybe not right now”

“ _Later then”_ was what Molly couldn’t help but think.

 Then without further ado Caleb cleared his throat and let his voice carry in the silence of the forest. An easygoing melody, but beautiful nonetheless. The words were Zemnian and Molly mostly couldn’t tell them apart from one another, however they could tell it was a sad. They didn’t mind but suspected the shiver they felt and the goosebumps on their arms were not only because of the cold.

The redhead did not look at their direction for the duration of the song. He was looking at the sky, which prompted Molly to do so too. And they couldn’t help but wish this moment would last forever. The beauty of the sky, of Caleb’s voice the two of them together. They closed their eyes and before they opened them again the song was over and they turned to meet a pair piercing eyes, grey through the tiefling’s darkvision.   

They opened their mouth to speak but wizard beat them to it.

“I don’t know what we’ve been doing, but I feel that I should tell you this. I am not ready to play the viol, the same way I am not ready to receive your affection.” Caleb spoke with determination “I am not going to ask of you to wait for me as I might never be ready. What you must know is that I am not a good person I have done awful things”

“Caleb, I couldn’t care less about what you’ve done.” Molly felt their tail swish with annoyance

The wizard seemed amused at Molly’s attitude

“And thank you for that, still I can’t promise you anything but one thing. I do not feel worthy of you and I might never do but if I ever get the chance to play my viol again I would play it for you.”

And Molly will give it to Caleb, he was one hell of a romantic. And in spite of the rejection they just received they couldn’t help but remain hopeful.

They got up and kissed the wizard’s forehead.

“I’ll be waiting. Though I do expect to be rewarded for my patience.” They said teasingly and watched with delight as Caleb’s face turned a shade darker. “Goodnight darling.”

Molly returned Caleb’s coat and leaving him to his watch before falling asleep next to the others. They slept very well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from it may have kind of deviated from the point. Also I'm on episode 9 so...have that in mind and thank you for reading^^  
> And if you want to you can find me on tumblr @fluffyrainbowkitten


End file.
